Mine
by Depopulating
Summary: [AU] He stole my heart. Then broke it. [Character death] So I took his. And ate it. [SoRi]


**.x.**

_I saw that day_

**.x.**

* * *

It all reminded him of something he had done before.

Something years before. Way back where he didn't want to go. Where he didn't remember.

They had strapped him up to a table, nice and tight with leather straps. They wanted him to feel good and protected, in the grasp of death.

Across the room was a little window, about five feet from the tough, icy floor. It was for ones that wanted to spectate this event.

No one was staring through back at him.

No one had come to see him off. As much was expected by him and he laughed it off, watching as the people in their tailored black made the straps tighter by his arm.

He was a dangerous freak. Such precautions were necessary.

But it was all a long time ago. Years, actually.

He could still feel the boy's pulse in his hands.

The object of his desires crying for him to stop.

He wasn't given a life sentence. He was given death.

The two men gazed down at him with looks of aversion and shame. He had begun to grin, thinking about all the things he had done to get him in such an absurd place.

And as the needle struck him in the shoulder, he wondered what they'd all say afterward.

If he'd be missed.

* * *

**.x.**

_I saw that day  
__Lost__ my mind_

**.x.**

* * *

The police found him in a pit of blood.

Dried, brown blood.

He had clawed his way inside the boy's body, his hands drenched in blood up to his elbows.

He had heard the screams, human innards where they weren't supposed to be. Veins cut in places they shouldn't.

In his hand, an unbeating, motionless, unsympathetic heart, held close to his chest as he rest, curled in a ball.

The real body was found elsewhere, his mother still long passed out from that discovery.

He had been dead for hours.

But as the twisted boy was carried out of the house, hand cuffed and in a medical stretcher, she confronted him up close.

He stared back at her from behind half–lidded eyes, his bloodied hands resting on his chest, wrapped around with locked silver metal.

_"How could you do this to my boy?! __My only boy?__ "_

She screamed out her anger, and he took it all like he had heard it all before.

He did the very same thing when he saw her again in court.

The death penalty.

* * *

**.x.**

_I saw that day  
__Lost__ my mind  
__Lord, I'm fine_

**.x.**

* * *

He knew something. And he knew it damn well.

Every step. Every stare. Every movement.

Over and over. Day after day. Week after week. All through his curtains.

Smile after smile. Grin after grin. Smirk after smirk.

Inches away, lips brushing lips.

Hands touching hands. Skin pushing skin. Eyes catching eyes.

It all went blank.

Tears following tears. Scratches layering scratches. Punches blocking punches.

A door between them, voices screaming at voices.

Sob after sob. Regret after regret. Bruises after bruises.

Over and over. Minute after minute. Plea after plea. The bathroom door's been busted open.

Every vein. Every muscle. Every artery.

He knew how to cut it out. And he knew it damn well.

They could be friends, but nothing more.

* * *

**.x.**

_I saw that day  
__Lost__ my mi__nd  
__Lord, I'm fine  
__Maybe in time_

**.x.**

* * *

He was a freak.

He loved skin.

He wanted that boy's skin.

But those green eyes passed into his soul, weakening his smile he had worked so hard to keep.

But he was so cold.

He loved blood.

He wanted to bathe in that boy's blood.

Under those beautiful blue eyes sheltered a shy, unworthy person of such a handsome lover.

He'd take a seat by his window.

He would stare out through the drapes.

And there he was, the prey of his eye, through the window across the street.

He was going to tell Riku tomorrow. Everything.

And as he thought about what he would say, he gazed upon an open book full of old notes.

He used to love to take out frogs' hearts.

Somehow, he was sure he had kicked the habit.

* * *

**.x.**

_I saw that day,  
__Lost my mind  
__Lord, I'm fine  
__Maybe in time  
__You'll want to be mine_

**.x.**

* * *

**Explanation:** The sequence of events is reversed. Look back and read it from ending to beginning if that helps you a little bit. Lyrics are from the Gorlliza's "El Manana."

**FOR REPLIKU.**


End file.
